1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire holder for leading and holding wires drawn out from a housing in a specified direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,363 discloses a wire holder that is mounted to a housing for holding wires drawn out from the housing and leading the wires in a specified direction. The wire cover has a wire lead-out opening with an open rear end. The wires drawn out from the housing are bent in the wire cover and led out backward through the wire lead-out opening.
A wire fixing portion projects back at the wire lead-out opening and a binding band is wound with the wires placed along the wire fixing portion. The wires then are pressed to the wire fixing portion by tightening the binding band.
The tightly fastened binding band bites in insulation coatings of the wires and fixes firmly to the wires. However, the binding band is not secured firmly to the wire fixing portion. Thus, the binding band will slip on the wire fixing portion if the wires are subject to vibration and the wires can displace. Displacement of the wires can cause contact failures between terminals on the ends of the wires and mating terminals, fine sliding abrasion, and the like.
The invention was developed in view of the above and an object thereof is to suppress displacements of wires relative to a wire fixing portion.